


Baile o Historias escondidas en el Virreinato

by Fallon_Kristerson



Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Historical, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evento PeChi: A Antonio se le daban las fiestas grandes y pomposas; a Miguel, disfrutarlas y bailar. Chile/Perú</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baile o Historias escondidas en el Virreinato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AchimDy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchimDy/gifts).



> Mi aporte a un evento Perú/Chile, escrito para Achim Dy.
> 
> Prompt: Un pechi colonial, alguno de los dos en un baile super pomposo, con varios invitados de España, comida, vino en tinajas, banquete virreinal, mujeres con vestidos gigantes… Perú siendo el "gentleman" pero a la vez divertido y que invite a Chile a seguirle los pasos, de música lenta.
> 
> Pareja: José Manuel González Rodríguez (Chile)/Miguel Alejandro Prado (Perú)
> 
> Notas: Me tomé la libertad de meter a un personaje histórico que me afana mucho.

No era poco común que España organizara ese tipo de eventos cuando estaba de vista y tampoco era como si Miguel tuviera algo en contra. Miguel, desde que se llamaba así, había resultado ser una persona bastante sociable. Eso, junto con su alegre personalidad, había hecho de él el anfitrión ideal para las fiestas de Antonio. Todo lo contrario a su pequeño hermano… España muchas veces consideraba mandar al Alto Perú a dormir temprano para que no molestase con su cara de pocos amigos, pero siempre terminaba cediendo ante los ruegos del Virreinato del Perú y el argumento de que Capitanía de Chile también estaría ahí y que la cara de este era aún peor que la de Julito. Cosa innegable, tenía que admitir el adulto, quien había insistido nuevamente en invitar a todos sus niños y excepcionalmente incluso a al hijo adoptivo de su insoportable de su hermano.

Miguel estaba contento de que una vez más se diera la oportunidad de ver uno de esos bailes pomposos de la Lima colonial, una más de aquellas fiestas que se organizaban a lo largo de sus años, fiestas sin las cuales su existir sería demasiado gris. Lo que más le emocionaba de aquella ocasión sin embargo, era el hecho de que Antonio mismo la estaba organizando, lo cual significaba que habrían muchos invitados importantes, damas y jovencitas muy lindas (ninguna tan linda como la que le había robado el corazón), comida y bebida a montones infinitos. Y lo más importante de todo: música y baile hasta el amanecer. Miguel no podía esperar, ya metido en su traje festivo y sus zapatillas lustradas, siendo su cabello lo único que no quería armonizar con su apariencia elegante. No era del todo cómoda aquella moda europea, pero Antonio se la había traído especialmente para esa ocasión. ¿Quién era Miguel para decepcionar así a su padre?

—Miquita, ¿Quiénes crees que vayan a venir hoy? Que conozcamos… —preguntó curioso mientras le ayudaba a su amiga a peinarse.

La muchacha soltó una risita, una mezcla entre divertida y sarcástica. Comenzó a hablar de todos los importantísimos aristocráticos que mostrarían su cara en la capital del Nuevo Mundo (título que siempre hacía que el pecho de Miguel se hinchara de orgullo), todos los presumidos tontos e idiotas que ella despreciaba. Porque así era Micaela Villegas, ni un ápice de aprecio por la nobleza colonial, y aunque aquello podía llegar a incomodar a Miguel, así quería él a su Miquita.  
La chica se levantó tras lanzar una última mirada al espejo y luego le sonrió a Miguel. Se acercó a él y tomó sus manos, apretándolas.

—Va a ser la primera vez que vea a alguien como tú y tu hermano –canturreó-. Pero tú ya los conoces, ¿no? Los demás territorios de España…

—Hijos —la corrigió Miguel carraspeándose, a lo que la muchacha rodó los ojos—. Somos todos sus hijos.

—Ya, seguro… ¿Y bien?

El virreinato suspiró y miró al techo, rehuyendo a los oscuros ojos de la Perricholi. Su primer pensamiento fueron Catalina y Martín, seguidos por los hermanos mexicanos, cuyos nombres no recordaba bien, tenía poco que ver con ellos después de todo.

—Están los otros virreinatos…

—Nueva Granada —musitó Micaela y Miguel asintió.

—Se llama Catalina, pero también tiene dos hermanos… María y Francisco si no me equivoco. Un tiempo vivían acá, aún no habías ni nacido —murmura bajito—. Son buena gente… Creo.

Mientras la chica se colgaba de su brazo y los dos salieron del dormitorio, él continuó hablándole sobre los demás hijos de España, al menos todo dentro de lo que él mismo sabía de ellos. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había visto a la gran mayoría, años en los que había mantenido poco contacto debido a las dificultades del tiempo. Con Chile pudo explayarse un poco, mas aquello al final igual se redujo a casi puras quejas y refunfuños, los cuales callaron de golpe cuando el virrey Amat se asomó a la vuelta de una esquina. Miguel se tensó pero finalmente la soltó. Micaela sonrió divertida y con un beso en su mejilla se despidió de él, yendo hacia su amante. Miguel suspiró, murmurando que ya se verían otra vez en un par de horas, antes de buscar borrarse de la casa de Micaela.

España le había hablado mucho de la relación entre naciones y humanos, que había que ser unidos pero a la vez saber mantener una especie de distancia invisible pero inquebrantable. Le había dicho que no siempre iba a ser fácil, pero que era necesario. Dijo que había naciones que se habían enamorado de humanos, que sucedía más seguido de lo que debería, pero que no por eso lo hiciera él también. Era doloroso, había dicho España y Perú se preguntó si el mayor estaría pensando en alguien.

—¿Y qué hay de enamorarse de otra nación? —había preguntado el niño Perú luego de un rato de silencio y Antonio tuvo que carraspearse nervioso.

—También es complicado…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nosotros no determinamos como son nuestras relaciones con las demás naciones.

—¿Entonces de quién me voy a enamorar?

Había sido una pregunta inocente, Miguel había sido mucho más pequeño (y en ese tiempo apenas reaccionaba siquiera a ese nombre) y Antonio no había sabido qué responder. Por lo tanto sólo se rio. Ahora, años después, Miguel no sabía siquiera si lo que sentía por Micaela era necesariamente lo mismo que Francia habrá sentido por Juana, pero ciertamente la quería un poquito más que a las demás muchachas que nacieron en él. Es que Miquita era especial, ella misma se encargaba de recordárselo siempre a todo el mundo. Se preguntaba si algún día sentiría que no podía vivir sin ella como afirmaban los caballeros de las obras teatrales en las que actuaba la Perricholi. ¿Sería eso peor a enamorarse de alguien como él? No era como si supiera bien en quién de los que conocía podría enamorarse, nunca los veía más que a… Chile. No. Cambio de tema urgente.

Decidió que vagar por las calles polvorientas de su bella Ciudad de los Reyes no le estaba sirviendo de mucho esa tarde, por lo que se apuró en llegar a casa y ver si lograba hacer que Julio se arreglara por las buenas. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a Chile sentado en la sala, leyendo ensimismado. El chico más flaco no parecía haberlo notado cuando Miguel entró corriendo (y quedándose parado de golpe), por lo que el de cabello azabache hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: se volteó sobre sus talones y corrió en dirección opuesta.

—¿Por qué ya está acá? —renegó cuando por fin encontró.

—Ah… —su hermano sin embargo sólo lo miró confundido, escondiendo el bizcocho que había raptado de la cocina tras su espalda, y Miguel suspiró.

—Manuel –aclaró y Julio asintió.

—Ah, ya… Llegó hace un rato –se encogió de hombros-. Martín y sus primos también llegaron, igual que los de Santafé… Antonio se los llevó a enseñarles la ciudad.

Dicho esto, el menor rodó los ojos. Miguel no entendió el por qué de su mal humor, pero decidió dejarlo ser y lentamente se encaminó de regreso a la sala principal, tratando de no pensar en razones por su repentino ataque de histeria.  
Manuel seguía tal cual lo había dejado, ligeramente encorvado sobre su libro, la nariz metida entre las páginas mientras mordía distraído la uña de su pulgar. El virreinato se removió y tomó aire antes de "toser". El chileno automáticamente alzó la mirada, arrugando ligeramente los labios, gesto que no le pasó desapercibido a Miguel si bien sólo duró una fracción de segundo.

—Hola —lo saludó ladeando un poco la cabeza, deteniéndose esta vez a inspeccionar de cerca a Manuel. Había pasado más o menos medio año desde la última vez que lo había visto y estaba casi igual, tal vez un poco más flaco y más alto, pero Miguel también había crecido (y engordado), por lo que no valía.

—Hola —vino la respuesta algo seca y el virreinato alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué lees?

—Un libro.

Miguel quería pegarlo con dicho libro. En la cara. Repetidas veces.

—Ah ya, que interesante —bufó y rodó los ojos, lo cual dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Manuel—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Igual que siempre… interesante y aburrido a la vez –musitó Manuel. Miguel se acercó lentamente mientras el chileno seguía comentando algo y se sentó a su lado, tratando de ver la portada del libro. Un título desconocido que no le decía nada.

—Ya veo… ¿Por qué no saliste con los demás?

—¿Para qué? Si yo ya conozco Lima —suspiró Manuel y se encogió de hombros—. Además cuando llegué ya se habían ido… ¿Estabas donde Micaela?

Miguel se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Manuel reprimió un suspiro, creyendo saber lo que pasaba por la mente del chico. Sabía que la chica no era una más para Miguel, que la encantadora muchacha se había robado también su corazón, de eso estaba Chile convencido.

—Oye… Ya no pienses en eso –murmuró cuando notó que Miguel no pretendía decir nada—. ¿Te vai a quedar con esa cara de sombrío para la fiesta?

—Hablas raro —musitó Miguel y se volteó de nuevo hacia él, sonriendo—. ¿Por qué hablas así? No es como lo hace Antonio…

Manuel se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no soy España —dijo serio y Perú asintió.

—Tienes razón.

* * *

Tal como Manuel lo había predicho, Miguel no había podido contener su emoción una vez que el baile había empezado. Junto a Antonio se paseaba entre la multitud de invitados, saludando, dando la mano y ocasionalmente un beso en la mejilla de alguna dama. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, bebiendo, comiendo y riendo con los demás territorios, y sus ojos brillaron cuando la gente comenzó a bailar. Manuel en cambio había preferido ponerse a salvo tras la mesa de los bocados, picando de vez en cuando algo y arrugando la nariz cuando veía algo que él usualmente no podía conseguir. Lo que sí hacía desde su lugar, era escuchar las conversaciones que corrían a su alrededor, la gran mayoría siendo sobre puras banalidades, pero algunas interesándole verdaderamente.

Lo que también podía ver desde su lugar, era a Micaela Villegas. La chica iba adornada con un vestido nada humilde, un peinado bastante alto y elegante, pero lo que más relumbraba era su amplia sonrisa. Tuvo que rodar los ojos, pensando en lo molestosa que debía ser esa chica, aunque ciertamente le entretenía ver la cara de Antonio, quien se dividía entre la molestia y el encantamiento ante la bella mujer.

—¿Está muy linda, no? –dijo alguien a su lado y Manuel sólo asintió, viendo como Miguel por fin se animaba a acercarse y pedirle que bailase con ella.

Los vio dar muchas vueltas, vueltas y vueltas por el centro del gran salón. Miguel la miraba fijamente, como embobado, y Micaela le sonreía coqueta, al menos hasta que se volvió a separar de él y aceptó bailar con otro caballero. Manuel se tensó porque en eso Miguel se volvió hacia él, descubriéndolo detrás de la comida, y le sonrió. "Mierda" pensó Manuel y miró a sus costados, buscando una escapada, mas no la halló.

En dos segundos Miguel ya estaba con él, atacando los bocadillos y preguntando con la boca llena que qué rayos hacía ahí escondido.

—No te he visto bailar —comentó entonces y Manuel tragó nervioso.

—No me gusta bailar.

—Nah, qué va… Seguro que sí. ¡No puede no gustarte!

Manuel volvió a maldecir mentalmente y forzó una sonrisa.

—Pues a mí no me gusta.

—Pues yo no te creo —afirmó Miguel y se rio, dejando de lado el pastelito que iba a llevarse a la boca, mirando ahora fijamente a Manuel.

Chile lo miró a los ojos, frunciendo el ceño con su manera tan característica.

—No me creas entonces —resopló y terminó por desviar la vista, algo que no sucedía muy a menudo en sus pequeños duelos.

Miguel, sorprendido por eso mismo, se acercó un paso más hacia Capitanía. Manuel se removió, mas no se alejó, mirándolo de reojo, pero rehuyéndole rápido otra vez cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Miguel lanzó una mirada rápida a la pista de baile, donde Micaela seguía dando sus vueltas, girando alegre como una guirnalda. Luego, casi dudosa, su mirada regresó hacia Manuel, quien por hacer algo había tomado una copa de vino. Lo observó en silencio unos minutos, tratando de pensar en algo para decir, pero el silencio se prolongó por más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

En ese tiempo que transcurrió, varias personas se le acercaron y le conversaron un rato antes de seguir su camino. Chile observaba de reojo como Miguel siempre lograba recuperar la compostura, sonreír y conversar hasta animadamente con los demás. En realidad encajaba casi perfectamente en aquel ambiente, algo que le habría sorprendido años atrás. Ahora parecía natural que Miguel fuese así, era el Virreinato del Perú, la joya de la corona española según algunos. Manuel apenas se podía acordar del niño asustadizo que conoció hace ya dos siglos más o menos, aunque claro, él tampoco era el mismo de aquel entonces…

Miguel parecía haber dicho algo gracioso entonces, ya que risas resonaron junto a los dos chicos, sacando a Manuel de sus cavilaciones. Miguel reía también y se rascaba la nuca apenado. Luego de añadir un comentario más, su mirada volvió de nuevo con Manuel, quien alzó una ceja como preguntando qué había sucedido. Perú sin embargo sólo se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, cuando de pronto las palabras que Manuel había estado esperando no oír esa noche (al menos no dirigidas a él), salieron de su boca.

—Oye, ¿y por qué no bailas conmigo?

Chile miró a su alrededor, notando que otra vez la gente había apartado su atención de ellos. Resopló cabreado y negó con la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera, Perú, y no insistas —masculló, vaciando rápidamente lo que quedaba en su copa.

Miguel empujó levemente el labio inferior hacia adelante, al igual que frunció el entrecejo. Era la típica cara de niño mimado que no recibía lo que quería, esa cara que siempre ponía cuando efectivamente no recibía lo que quería.

—¿Por qué no? —quiso saber y Chile rodó los ojos.

—Porque no, basta —gruñó por lo bajo, tomando otra copa.

Miguel lo miró de manera reprobatoria y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había apegado aún más. Manuel apretó el vidrio entre sus dedos y sólo pudo mirarlo de soslayo, no atreviéndose a hacerlo de frente. Podía incluso sentir su respiración rozar su mejilla. Sentir, no oír, ya que la música y las conversaciones llenaban el salón.

—Bailemos —repitió Miguel sonando más serio que hacía unos minutos, tanto así que Manuel casi pegaba un brinco-. Aunque no sepas, yo te guío.

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo. Chile abrió la boca y se volvió a encararlo esta vez sí, pero sus palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta al ver la sonrisa entretenida de Miguel. A la mierda la seriedad, este hijo de su madre estaba jugando con él y lo peor de todo era que ninguna respuesta inteligente se le quería ocurrir. No importa que tan desesperadamente trataba de pensar en algo, su boca quedó abierta y nada salió de ella. Perú soltó una risita y disimuladamente tomó su mano, vocalizando apenas un "vamos". Manuel no pudo negarse, estaba completamente paralizado.

Para su horror, una canción nueva empezó y eso con una tonalidad más baja y (grito interno) un ritmo mucho más lento. Miguel apretaba su mano y lo jala firmemente consigo, no aceptando que el otro territorio se le escapase ahora que había logrado sacarlo de detrás de la mesa. Un tirón más y estaban casi al centro del salón. Manuel podía sentir varias miradas sobre él, por no decir de frente todas. Tal vez sólo estaba siendo paranoico, o tal vez tenía toda la razón. Y Manuel optaba casi siempre por la segunda opción…

—Ven —oyó a Miguel musitar, jalándolo más hacia él.

Se había quedado parado cerca a los músicos, quienes también les echaron un vistazo curiosos. Manuel maldijo en silencio, pero su mente quedó en blanco cuando sintió a Miguel colocar una mano en su cintura. Genial, sería la mujer… Miguel le dedicó una sonrisa corta, tal vez en un intento algo torpe de animarlo o darle confianza. Pero Manuel volvió a resoplar, entrando luego en pánico cuando Miguel comenzó a moverse. Trató de descifrar hacia dónde moverse, mas pronto resultó que ni era necesario. Miguel lo jaló consigo, moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de la música.

A Manuel le habría encantado apagar su mente y sólo bailar, pero sus nervios y su falta de experiencia no le dejaron hacer aquello, especialmente lo primero. Le pareció oír a Miguel decirle algo, pero no entendió qué y sólo llegó a ver su sonrisa, nuevamente amplia y radiante. Por unos segundos, con la mirada fija en la boca de Perú, se preguntó cuántos dientes podría sacarle de un solo golpe. No obstante, su mente volvió a hacer un salto cuando el agarre en su mano izquierda se tensó. Tragó y miró hacia el frente, directamente a los ojos de Miguel. Seguía sonriendo, pero en sus ojos había algo más, como una mezcla de nerviosismo y preocupación. Evitó fruncir el ceño y se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó temblando apenas y Miguel lo jaló hacia un lado, dándole una vuelta algo repentina, volviendo a apegarlo de inmediato.

—Estaba pensando…

—Ah, ¿eso se da?

—…en que eres lo opuesto a Micaela.

Manuel tragó. Hoy era la noche de los golpes bajos.

Miguel pareció notarlo y se apegó un poco más, tanto que casi se rozaban sus narices. Sin dejar de moverse junto a la música, tomó aire y Manuel volvió a sentir su aliento.

—No dije que fuera algo malo…

—Tú estás enamorado de ella –susurró Manuel apenas entendible y Miguel tuvo que tragar, siendo la primera vez que alguien se lo decía en la cara.

—…no —comenzó a decir, pero Manuel no le dejó continuar.

—Es la verdad, lo sabes… —murmuró el chileno, lanzando un vistazo fugaz por el rabillo de sus ojos.

—Manuel –comenzó Miguel de nuevo—. En verdad eres insoportable…

—Gracias, suelo esforzarme, pero tú me la dejas fácil –masculló Manuel rodando los ojos, a lo que Miguel volvió a apretar su mano, esta vez algo más fuerte que las veces anteriores.

—Iba a decirte que igual te quiero.

Manuel alzó una ceja, aguantándose las ganas de decirle que eso era demasiado repentino, que había salido de la nada.

—Ajá…

—En serio —se apresuró a asegurarle Miguel y el chico tragó—. Sabes que en el fondo no nos llevamos tan mal…

Aprovechó la breve pausa en la música para darle otra vuelta y de ahí se siguieron moviendo, si bien Manuel tenía la impresión de que ahora estaban fuera de ritmo. No era como si no tuviera mejores cosas en las cuales pensar. Era cierto que Miguel no era tan insoportable como afirmaba el chileno, así como tampoco se odiaban. En realidad se llevaban bien dentro de lo que podían.

—Te quiero —oyó nuevamente a Miguel y su mente hizo cortocircuito, apagándose por completo en el momento en que presionó un "y yo a ti" por entre sus labios.

Manuel se tensó y Miguel volvió a apretar su mano. Perú sabía que en alguna parte del salón debía estar aún Micaela bailando, pero en ese momento le dio igual. Sabía Dios cuándo volvería a tener la oportunidad de bailar así con Manuel. Estaba bien que este viviría siglos luego de esto y Micaela no, pero en ese momento sentía que era al revés.

Por eso lo besó.


End file.
